


Healer, Lover, Friend

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg learns never try to hide an injury, no matter how mild, from a doctor. Especially when said doctor is your lover.





	Healer, Lover, Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Stamstrade Appreciation bandwagon here! Exploring this little ship, although my OTP will always be Mystrade! Hope you enjoy.

Greg entered his flat, surprised to find the lights on and smelling the aroma of Italian wafting from the kitchen. Toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the hook by the door, he made his way towards the heavenly smell. He'd been so busy today, he had no time for lunch. His stomach growled impatiently and emphasized the fact.

He was greeted by the site of his lover, Mike, standing with his back to him, apron wrapped around his waist, stirring a pot of pasta. He was swaying to the music playing softly from the radio. 

"What's this then?" asked Greg warmly from the doorway.

"You're home!" grinned Mike, setting the spoon down and wiping his hands on the apron as he made his way over to Greg for a hug. Greg cringed as Mike enveloped him in his arms, but successfully hid it from his partner. "Hope you don't mind me being here. When you called and asked if we could reschedule our date because of work, you sounded dreadful tired on the phone. Thought I could make you a decent meal, then put you to bed."

"Oh Mike, you didn't have to do this, " said Greg, fondly looking around the kitchen at the food Mike had prepared. Garlic bread, salad, a bottle of wine on the counter. "But I have to say, this means more than you know. I didn't think I wanted company tonight, but seeing you here makes me feel better."

"Well that's good then, " said Mike, smiling. "How about taking off your jacket, loosening your collar and take a seat. I'll have dinner on the table in a minute." 

Mike turned back to the stove while Greg hesitantly did as Mike suggested. He figured there was no way to hide it now. When Mike turned back around, he almost dropped the pan he was holding.

"Pet! What happened?" he asked, setting the pan down and rushing over to Greg's side to look at his arm. Greg had a bandage stained with blood surrounding his bicep. 

Shaking his head, Greg replied, "It's nothing. Just a scratch."

"Since when did you get a medical degree? I'll be the judge of how serious it is, pet. Up please, into the bathroom with you, let me take a look at that arm."

"What about dinner?" whined Greg."Really, it's nothing. I already got first aid."

"Well then," said Mike, " it won't take too long then, will it? " 

Mike led Greg by his good arm to the bathroom and motioned for Greg to take a seat on the toilet lid. Greg's shirt was gently discarded and the bandage unwrapped. Mike tutted as the wound was revealed.

"This isn't just a scratch, pet. It's very close to needing stitches. What happened?" Mike winced as he gently cleaned and abraded the wound. 

"A distraught woman mixed with a kitchen knife. Not a good combination" frowned Greg. 

"What happened to the woman?" inquired Mike, as he knew Greg would be worried for her as well.

"She was subdued without injury and taken to hospital." Greg hissed as Mike applied antiseptic to the cut. Greg sat in silence as Mike finished treating and wrapping his arm with gentle hands. Greg loved watching Mike's hands. Soft skin, nimble fingers. A light touch. They were mesmerizing. 

"All done" said Mike, his voice shaking Greg out of his stupor. "Are you ready for a bite to eat now, pet?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you love, for doing this, " said Greg, nodding to his freshly bandaged arm. 

"My pleasure. I'm glad I could do this for you," said Mike, moving close for a kiss. "Promise me you won't hide or minimize these thing from me in the future. I'm a doctor. I rather like using my skills to make you feel better. "

"You have many skills that make me feel better love. Thank you" said Greg, as he drew Mike in for another kiss. 

They made their way back to the kitchen where Mike pulled out Greg's chair, saying, "Sit, relax. I'll get dinner on the table while you tell me about the rest of your day. Or anything that suits your fancy."

So Greg began regaling Mike of some office gossip, something to lighten the mood, all the while thanking his lucky stars for having such a wonderful, caring man in his life.


End file.
